Firefly
by Jacy K
Summary: Los días de BB en la Wammy's House tuvieron indudablemente un antes y un después. Sólo hubo dos momentos imborrables para ambos: cuando ella llegó, y cuando él se fue.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esto es un fic que viene entre mis notas desde tiempos inmemorables, así que al fin me decidí a subirla. Espero que les guste y puedan dejar comentarios por cualquier cosa que pueda mejorar la forma que vaya tomando.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Death Note ni de Another Note me pertenecen, todos son frutos de las brillantes mentes de Tsugumi Ōba (escritor de Death Note) Takeshi Obata (ilustrador de Death Note) y Nisio Isin (autor de Another Note).

* * *

Beyond suspiró levemente. A siempre hacía lo mismo, por distraerse leyendo se perdía el almuerzo y luego tenía hambre. Si no fuera porque ya se había terminado toda la mermelada que tenía guardada no lo habría acompañado al comedor, le fastidiaba tener que lidiar con la cocinera que se molestaba cuando iban a deshora.

Se sentaron en una mesa del fondo y comenzaron a comer. Unos minutos después, algo irrumpe el silencio reinante. Casi por instinto, ambos giraron la cabeza al lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Eran un par de jóvenes, tal vez un año menor que ellos, molestando a una chica y pateando sus cosas, que permanecía en el suelo sin hacer nada. En el momento en que Alex la vio, tuvo una visión de su futuro. Apenas si pudo contener la risa.

\- ¿La ayudamos? – Preguntó aún mirando la escena. B lo miró desconcertado, pues pocas veces interferían en algo así, pero ya estaban ahí, qué más daba.

-Espera que termine.- Respondió refiriéndose a su mermelada.

Unos segundos después se levantaron y se acercaron. Los niños se dieron vuelta, y al ver la expresión del pelinegro se marcharon casi corriendo. La chica permanecía en el suelo, juntando sus cosas en silencio. Era menuda, llevaba leggins negros y una camiseta blanca como tres talles más grandes del que le correspondería. Tenía el cabello castaño, largo y ondeado en las puntas, con un fleco de lado. Levantó el rostro para observarlos y luego sonreírles de manera cordial. Sus ojos eran café y unas oscuras ojeras bajo los mismos cortaban con su rostro redondeado. Ambos se sorprendieron, especialmente B. Lo había mirado tan…tan…distante, que no pudo evitar recordar a su tan admirado y odiado héroe, L. No fue sino hasta el momento en que sonrió que notó un ápice de agradecimiento en ellos. Antes, los vio tan apáticos, tan indiferentes, como si no estuviera en el mismo plano que ella. Pero esa niña era realmente extraña. De un momento a otro cambió su semblante ausente por uno enteramente amable, aunque sólo eso, amabilidad por educación

-Gracias.- Su voz era serena, aquella chica era la viva representación de la calma. El pelinegro la miraba de reojo, como si quisiera atravesarla, analizándola de arriba hacia abajo, pero por más que se esforzara no lograba descubrir nada: estaba en blanco completamente. Su rostro, sus manos, su ropa, su postura, el tono de su voz, su mirada, su respiración, no había nada que le dijera algo de ella, era como si la chica se viera tan casual que podía caber en cualquier etiqueta, y en ninguna a la vez, al punto que resaltaba la intencionalidad de causar ese efecto. B estaba realmente acostumbrado a los rasgos que resaltaban en la gente y le facilitaban una enorme cantidad de información al sólo mirarlos, y al cruzarse con alguien que no fuera tan transparente se desconcertaba.

\- No es nada. ¿Eres nueva? – Preguntó Alex.

\- Hm, si. Es mi primer día aquí, y creo que se debe notar bastante.- Rió.

\- Bienvenida. Nosotros somos A y B.- Dijo señalándose respectivamente.

\- Yo soy…-

\- Jane Lowell, pues qué bonito nombre, encantado.- Interrumpió Beyond sonriendo tétricamente mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban en un escarlata intenso. Al instante su amigo se dio cuenta que la estaba probando, esperaba alguna reacción que saliera natural, por instinto, que le dijera algo espontáneo que ella no controlara. Pero al contrario de lo normal, tras unos segundos de duda, la chica volvió a sonreír.

\- Claro, pero me han dicho que aquí sólo soy…Jay, aunque preferiría Jane.- Beyond se giró pensativo.

\- Correcto. ¿Qué edad tienes? – Interrogó Alex.

\- Trece años.-

\- Dos años menos que nosotros. - Comentó sonriéndole - Dime Jane, ¿Quieres que te enseñemos el lugar? – Le sugirió.

\- Claro, aún me pierdo por aquí.-

La castaña juntó sus cosas y los tres comenzaron a caminar por todo el orfanato. Alex le hablaba sobre la rutina general del orfanato, los lugares que más solía frecuentar, la fundación de la Wammy's, la figura de L como detective reconocido mundialmente, las expectativas sobre la línea de sucesión del mismo, y la extraña jerarquía que se desenvolvía entorno a los promedios. Habían recorrido la mitad de la escuela y ella comenzaba a tener un panorama del ambiente que reinaba día a día. El pelinegro se había dedicado a caminar en silencio y observarla atentamente en lo que duraba la charla.

-Disculpa.- Dijo Beyond cortando el silenció y mirándola fijo sin siquiera pestañear.

-Hm …¿Si? –

\- Dime.- dijo acercándose a su rostro lo suficiente para permitirle observar sus orbes carmesí.- ¿Te gusta la mermelada? – Casi en un susurro.

-Bueno…me agrada la de fresa.- B sonrió ampliamente ante esta respuesta. Acababa de descubrir a alguien a simple vista indescifrable, pero que no mezquinaba para nada lo que llevaba dentro.

-Entonces tú y yo seremos muy buenos amigos.-

"Sería una verdadera lástima perderme el final de esta historia." Pensó Alex sonriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, no sé si alguna vez les habrá pasado que hacen algo y ya tienen en mente lo que harán 5 pasos delante...Es mi caso. Pero supongo que es normal, soy una cabecita loca, y la mente se me vuela cada dos por tres, razón por la cual pasó tanto tiempo en que subiera el segundo cap jajaja en fin, soy demasiado "joven" en esto de que alguien más lea lo que escribo, por eso, críticas constructivas, ¡me encantaría ver sus reviews!

* * *

\- Sigo sin entender porqué estamos aquí cuando podríamos estar almorzando, Alex.- Dijo Beyond con cierto recelo.

\- Ya cálmate B, hacer un poco de sociales no ha matado a nadie.-

\- Tsk.- Alex rodó los ojos, el pelinegro realmente tenía toda la determinación del mundo cuando se trataba de rehusarse a algo que no quería hacer. Alex miró su reloj, ya habían estado 15 minutos en el pasillo frente a la habitación de la chica nueva, esperando a que saliera a almorzar.

\- Alexander, en serio, si quieres hablar con la niña, sólo toca la maldita puerta.-

\- No. Beyond por favor, ¿acaso no sabes nada de modales? Estaría muy mal visto si la interrumpimos en algo, mejor esperemos, en algún momento saldrá...- Alex no pudo terminar su argumento cuando Beyond se acercó a la puerta dispuesto a golpear. - No, ¡detente! - y comenzaron a forcejear - Ya déja esas estupideces, ¡sólo golpea!- Cuando un fuerte par de golpes se escucharon. Ambos vieron la puerta abrirse y a la castaña esconderse detrás del marco completamente aterrorizada, mirando hacia su cuarto. A y B se miraron entre sí y luego a ella.

\- Humm, disculpa...- Dijo el castaño. La niña se sobresaltó, no había notado su presencia. Lo miró por unos segundos, y al instante enrojeció por todo el circo que estaba haciendo.

\- Ah, hola, cómo están..- dijo ella nerviosa.

\- Dime, ¿sucede algo? - preguntó Alex dudoso.

-Estemm... no, nada, solo... solo hay una...- parecía temer que la palabra saliera de su boca. Respiró hondo.- una araña. Es todo.- B contuvo sus ganas de soltar una carcajada. Aquella niña parecía muerta de miedo, ¿sólo por una araña? Debe ser una tarántula africana para tal espectáculo, pensó socarronamente.  
Alex rió enternecido.

\- ¿Quieres que te demos una mano?-

\- Hm, si, si no es mucha molestia..-

Jane los hizo pasar y entró detrás de ellos, para luego señalarles una minúscula pero negra araña caminando por la cortina. Alexander la hizo subir a su mano, abrió la ventana y la alcanzó a las hojas del árbol contiguo a la habitación. J suspiró aliviada. Recién en ese momento notó la mirada burlona del pelinegro.

\- Así que...arañas ¿huh? - Ella frunció levemente el ceño.

\- Todos le temen a algo.-

\- Pero no todos a esos insectos tan inofensivos.-

\- ¡¿Cómo que inofensivos?! ¿acaso nunca te ha picado una? agghr - resongó ella cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada. El pelinegro rio en voz alta.

\- No la molestes B. ¿así tratas a las personas que recién conoces? - Dijo Alex sólo para ver a Beyond imitándolo con voz aguda, lo cual causó una risa en Jane, aún esforzándose por mantenerse ofendida. - Tsk, sólo ignóralo. ¿Vienes a almorzar? -

\- Claro, imagino que todavía no es tarde para comer algo.-

Los tres bajaron al comedor. Jane observó a Alex con atención. Era delgado y un poco más alto que B. Su cabello castaño caía revuelto sobre su frente. Tenía los ojos azules, con expresión vivaz, lúcido, como si no se le escapara nada. El chico se movía con toda la energía posible, al punto de que casi parecía dar saltos al caminar. Tenía un aire muy fresco, se veía transparente, al menos para ella.

\- Hé, si él no fuera tan despistado, comenzaría a actuar como idiota y chocarse con todo solo por cómo lo miras.- Jane sonrió sin desviar la mirada.

\- Pero lo es, ¿no? -

\- Si. Pero eso no quita que yo te vea verlo, y luego se lo diga, enana.-

\- ¡Eh! ¿cómo que enana? -

\- Eres mucho más baja que yo. ¿Se te ocurre algún otro adjetivo?-

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero no hace falta que lo grites a los cuatro vientos, eso no es nada amable.- Dijo ella volviendo a su postura de ofendida que no causaba más que risa en el pelinegro.

\- Bien, pequeña niña cuya deficiencia de altura resulta evidente, has esquivado el tema olímpicamente.-

\- Disculpe señor gigante.- respondió la castaña irónicamente.- pero no me interesa en absoluto su amenaza de chisme, ¿o es que ahora es ilegal observar a las personas?.- Dijo esto posando su mirada fija y seriamente por primera vez en el pelinegro. Éste la miró. Sus grandes orbes café no se desviaban ni pestañaban. Le siguió el juego, después de todo, era su terreno. La chica tenía una mirada muy profunda; los párpados en reposo, las ojeras que cortaban con lo aniñado de su rostro y la manera en la que fruncía levemente los labios en expresión competitiva le divertían.

\- ¿Van a estar así todo el día? Sólo avísenme y me comeré sus porciones.- Dijo Alex llamando la atención de ambos. Jane miró a B con un aire de ganadora que le sacó un bufido; de cierta manera que él no entendía, en algo había ganado.

\- Ya, tengo hambre.- Dijo la castaña mordiendo una manzana, y totalmente consciente de la mirada del pelinegro sobre ella analizándola de arriba a abajo, lo que no le preocupaba en absoluto por dos razones:

Primero, no la intimidaba, llevaba años conviviendo con todo tipo de gente que intentaba arremeter en su interior con ese tipo de cosas; y segundo, probablemente aquel muchacho lo seguiría haciendo, así que no tenia caso molestarse.

Y estaba en lo cierto, en todo el día el pelinegro no despegó sus ojos de ella.


End file.
